1000 Years
by peanutbutterrocks
Summary: So basicaly Percy and his sister Marie are betrayed by friends and there parents dead. They get taken in by Choas and see an old friend. NOT PERCEBETH. AT ALL. Ok i stink at summaries. Just read it.
1. Prologe

**A/N: Hello People of the FanFiction World. This is my first story no flames please, but a few reviews would be great! Like, Love, Thinks some things can be improved tell me! No Flames! REVIEW! **

1000 Years

Prologue

Percy P.O.V.

It had been 1 year of running away from the gods. They were hunting my sister and I. "We have to keep going Marie! Come on you can do it!" I yelled to Marie who was trailing behind me. She was only 12 but I knew we had to keep going. The hydra was after us in normal circumstances I would have stood and fought but I had to take care of Marie. Sure she was a great fighter but we had no weapons. I stopped and turned to her. "Marie! Keep running. I'll take care of the hydra. No matter what happens keep going!" She turned to me and said "No. I'm as good a fighter as you we work together! I will never leave you behind." The little girl I remember coming to camp scared and helpless was gone. "Fine, but if I die you keep running. Do you promise?" She turned to me her little blue eyes determined. "Okay. Only because you're not going to die."

Marie P.O.V.

"_Okay. Only because you're not going to die."_ I said. We had both been failed. I was not going to fail my brother. I stood there for a second catching my breath then I grabbed my big stick and asked Percy "Ready to kill a hydra?" All he did was nod and grab a small tree branch ready to beat the Hydra silly. We stood there for a moment then we saw it. The 5 headed monster was about 50 feet away. To tell the truth I was scared, not like I'd tell anyone. For about 10 seconds we just stood there and had a starring contest though it felt as if it were 10 minutes. Then it charged. All my fears were washed away and the world turned red like every time I fight. All the rage (that's a lot of rage) I hold in comes out and I don't stop till the evil creature is dead. Most people think of me as very calm person, man are they wrong. When I get mad or full of rage I hide it away until I blow or I fight. Finally when my head cleared I had a few cuts but I was ok but Percy did not look so good. "Percy! Percy! Are you ok?"I said trying to keep my cool.

Percy P.O.V.

I don't think Marie remembers the battle. She was slashing left and right while I pulled out my lighter and caught my stick on fire and burned the mangled lumps that she had knocked off with a giant stick. I was about to burn the last one when the stupid monster decides to hit me in the head. At the last second I threw the stick. Though I wasn't sure it the target because first I passed out.

_Dream/Vision _

_Suddenly all I saw was black. Not normal black but black, black. So black that if it wasn't a dream I most likely wouldn't of been able to see my finger if it was about to poke my eye. Then a figure appeared it was a man who looked about 60 maybe 70. He had black skin with yellow dots that looked like stars. Then there were the eyes… they were blacker than the black surrounding us with bright as the sun pupils that look like little suns. "W-Who a-are you?" I stumbled through my words. Something about this guy radiated power. "I am Chaos, Ruler of the Universe and Creator of All." He said. Then I said something very intelligent "What the Hades?" Well, hey I was shocked! All he did was chuckle. He looked me in the eye and said "Perseus Jackson. I have waited years to meet you and your sister for you two are the most powerful children of Poseidon to ever live. Would you like to be part of my army?" Well I have nothing to lose. "That would be great sir. Thank you." I answered at polite as possible. "Now I must go. Your sister is worried about you." Then I woke up._

_Dream/Vision Ended_

"Percy! Percy! Are you ok?" My sister said to me. I could hear the strain in her voice. My eyes slowly opened. Then the pain came I felt like I had someone hammering on my head over and over. Suddenly all he could see was a curtain of strait blond hair. "Ya ya! I'm fine. Take a chill pill!" I said as calm as I could. "What happened?"Marie said with anticipation in her voice. I told her the whole story from the hit on the head to Chaos. After I finished she sighed "Ok, so when are we going to see Chaos?"She asked. _Crap_ I thought. "Umm… I don't know." She just shook her head and stated like she was the mature one "It's getting late, let's set up camp." _Camp_ was a flat ground with two sleeping bags and a fire. I said I'd take first watch so she could sleep. I guess I dosed of because the flashbacks came.

_Flashback_

Today was just another day I was with my half-sister she had come during the titan war ad basically saved my butt by sending a 10 story high wave at the King of the Giants. She was an amazing fighter too. Anyways we were sitting by half-blood hill and we saw this kid about my age come running through the borders screaming like a little baby running from a giant hell hound. Marie got up took out her sword (a green gel pen changes to a long sword) and killed the hell hound with one swipe. Later that night Stephen (screaming kids name) told everyone he did that all our friends didn't believe him but the rest did. So we kept our mouth closed so he wouldn't seem like a baby then the unthinkable happened. A lightning bolt appeared over his head. This guy had a big ego and thought he was the best thing in the world… I hated him.

_End of Flashback_

Then another flashback happened I was hoping I could go one night without having it but no.

_Flashback_

It was a perfect day I was supposed to be meet Annabeth on the beach today was our 2 year anniversary and I wanted today to be perfect. I know Marie didn't like her and said she was going to break my heart. I thought she just needed to warm up to her and that she would never cheat on me. Man was I wrong. So I was walking on the beach enjoying the sound of the waves crashing on the shore. Then I looked down the beach and spotted Stephen kissing some blond girl. I was about to walk the other way when I heard a voice that sounded just like Annabeth so I went down to inspect and there was Annabeth with Stephen. So I'd like to say I kept my calm… but I didn't. I freaked out and said some not so nice stuff. Then walked away. I caught up with Marie and told her what happened. She cussed like a sailor and we walked back together to our cabin. When we got there we saw Poseidon and he said to us "Children you have offended Stephen so you have offended Zeus. He believes that you two want to steal his crown." Darn the little idiot told on us. Come on! "You are in danger. Please run away I don't want to see you killed. I would hide you but that might cause a Civil war so don't come near me and get out of here." Wow so supportive. "Oh and by the way your mom died Percy so did Paul. Marie you have blonde hair and blue eyes because you're more powerful. Good luck!" he said then zapped away. We grabbed our stuff and bolted.

_End of Flashback_

I really hated that dream. Then Chaos appeared and said "Hello children! Let's go to Camp Chaos."

**Like, Love, Thinks some things can be improved tell me! No flames! Well we have been over this. I know it's a little confusing but it will make since later in the chapters. Most likely the next chapter!**

**REVIEW!(**Please**) Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 1

**OMG! I got like 5ish reviews this is awesome! Tell the truth I dident expect any reviews today I got a lead role in a school musical and now I got reviews. Now for my thanks to my first reviewers:**

**Guest: Thanks I am**

**Mystry Girl: thanks!**

**werewolves1999****: I will if u have any ideas tell me**

**Rocketeer101****: thanks!**

**L. Lawliet-Rue Ryuzaki****: Yes it is! Thank you!**

Chapter 1

Percy P.O.V (1000 years later)

_Hello  
Hello  
Hello  
Waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
But it's feeling just like every other morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,  
The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour  
And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?  
I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
And I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's no where to run to  
I sat down on the street took a look at myself  
Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to  
I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone _

_There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
It was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you  
Well it's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool _

_Now it's over for me and it's over for you  
I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come (9x)_

Wow, I just love this song. Marie has really gotten me into music the last 100 years. Did I ever mention how much she loves music? She always says music is a key to the sole and that it can help all the world's problems. Thinking of Marie here she comes **(A/N get it thinks not speaking… oh never mind)**. "Hey music freak. What's up?" I yelled to her. She looked at me with a confused face then I noticed the head phones in her ears. I pulled one out then repeated the question. "Nothing." She said in a frustrated voice. Listened to the song she was blasting in her ears. Hollaback Girl. I knew my sister she was mad about something. "What's wrong?" "Chaos has mission for us and you won't like it. He is going to give us a run through at lunch. Also BTW Zoe is mad at you for something. You know it's not good when your girlfriends mad at you. If I were you id run. She's in the training arena."She replied. After she finished I took her advice and ran. When I got there I saw here Zoe in all her awesomeness was wielding a sword and cutting of the practice dummies heads. When she noticed me she put down the sword and walked over to me. "Percy do you remember the day we saw each other again." She asked in a scary calm voice. How could I forget I thought.

_Flashback _

_I had just arrived at Camp Chaos and I was nervous. When we flashed into camp I looked around everything was so different from Camp Half-Blood. It was what looked like meadow surrounded by trees. It was the most amazing place I had ever seen. In the middle of the field was a giant building that looked almost like a castle and surrounding it were square looking buildings each painted a different color. There were tons of them all with a symbol on top. Chaos looked at us and said "All the cabins you see each represent a Greek god or a primordial. This includes all gods even the god of doorways. This is a camp for people who are tired of the gods or never met their parents. You two are very special because you have my blessing and all the other primordial gods too. You see your real father is actually Pontus." He stood there for a second letting us soak that in. "Now if you two will please follow me to my castle we can discuss more about this." We followed him through the clearing. As we walked to the castle, we saw many teenagers. All of them stared at us. No one whispered they just watched. When we got to the castle the doors opened and we were greeted by Zoe. Zoe was the one thought that ran through my head. Zoe. Zoe was alive. Then I said something that went a little like this "Z-Zoe. How? You? What?" She just walked over to me and gave me a hug. While I stood there my mouth opening and closing like a fish. "It's a long story come on we will talk about it inside. Marie looked at me with a questioning look. "Who's Zoe?" She asked. When she got worried her Texas accent became even more pronounced. I looked at her and smiled which seemed to calm her down and said "She's and old friend. Zoe" I looked at her. "This is my little sister." Zoe smiled at Marie holding out a hand to her and they shook hands. Marie had a mischievous smile on her face and I could see some medaling in the future from her. We walked into the castle. It looked a lot like Chaos's skin. It was a deep black with golden dots that I'm guessing were dots. All in all, the castle was amazing. After being led up a grand stair case we came into Chaos's study. He told us to sit in the two comfortable looking chairs. Marie and I gladly sat down. Chaos then looked at us and said "Children I have seen your struggles. I am sorry I did not find you sooner but I have been having some trouble. I understand this might not make any since to you but I would like you two to become co leaders of my army and my top two assassins. Since you two are together the second most powerful beings in the void. Do you accept?" We looked at each other doing the telepathic thing. Should we? She thought. I think we should. I thought ok on three we say yes. One, two, three. She thought. "Ok." We said at the exact same time. "Well then now on to the fun part!" Chaos said a exited look in his bright-as-the-sun eyes. "You both have all the element powers and about everything you can think of. The reason you have not discovered them yet is because I put a spell on you so you could only use the water element or as to say your generation powers. These are the powers you got from your dad, Pontus. Your dad will actually get to meet you today later, but first go take a nap you too look exhausted. Zoe will you please lead them to their cabin?" "Yes, sir."She replied politely. She turned to Marie and I and said "Come on! You to look tired." "So we've been told" I mumbled. Marie slapped me on the arm and told me to be polite. "Hey Zoe I know this may sound mean but, how are you alive?" I said. Then she laughed and answered "Chaos saved me at the last second and brought me here. "So" I said laughing with her "do you still hate boys." She laughed harder and squeaked out "No. I realized how stupid that was." Marie seemed to brighten at that and asked her "So you like boys?" "Yep. Why?"She asked "Oh… just wondering." I looked at her and her eyes basicaly said she was going to medal. Oh no! We stopped in front of a sea green and white cabin with the moving picture of waves on the side. It was awesome! "Here we are. Now go sleep." She commanded. We followed her orders and marched inside. The second my head touched the pillow I was out._

_End of Flashback_

"I remember."I said. "Well did you also remember that today is the 1000th anniversary of that?"She asked her voice still scary calm. _Crap_! I looked at her. "I remember. I was going to make it a surprise but I'm taking you out for a picnic tonight."She smiled the scary calm gone. "Oh! Ok, see you tonight." She kissed my lightly on the cheek and ran off. Ok time to go get a picnic ready.

**Ok! Hope you guys liked that. Don't forget to review. If I'm lucky I might be able to post another this weekend. Do you think I should do a scene on when he and Zoe get together or when he meets his real dad? ANYWAY REVEIW PLEASE! :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow! It's great to know that people like my story. I mean I'm only 12. BTW the song I used in the last chapter is one of my favorite songs… let's see how far we've come. Any way do yall think I should do like a special song for each chapter. So tell me if you like this chapter or answer my question by… REVIEWING please! Now for answers to some stuff:**

**zsouthwell**: **ok since you answered my question first. I will. It may take 2ish chapters though so keep your eyes open. Also yes Zoe is awesome.**

**Le Diablo Blanc2****: OK! I will.**

Chapter 2

Percy P.O.V

I had finally gotten the picnic ready but first I had to ask Chaos what my mission was. See I travel all over the universe so I would like to know where the heck I was going. I walked up to the castle that had amazed me the first time I had walked up the steps. Now it was like a second home to me. "Chaos!" I yelled. "I'm in my study!"He answered. I jogged up the grand stair case. "So Marie said something about a new mission?" I asked. He looked at me and said "First go get your sister. Second get Zoe too." "Ok." I answered and ran down the steps. I had seen my sister earlier and she looked mad which meant she was in the battle arena betting someone to a pulp with a sword. With this in mind I ran the whole way there. Dang, I had been so stupid I should have calmed her before. Basically if you can see her anger it's really bad. When I got there I saw her fighting 20 captains at once. They didn't have a chance. She wasn't even in full rage. Fighting helps a little but killing stuff is the only way in can go way completely. Well that and me. She looked like she was 16 but really she was 1012 years old. I was turned immortal at 17, but she waited until 16. I charge into battle telling the captains to run. Sure they ranked from the 4th best to 24th best but I was the second best fighter by far. I had to get her to see through the red. So I started yelling random facts about peanut butter and I could see she was breaking through the red. Her bright red pupils were diming. See this works because her "Evil Side" does not understand the meaning of humor and she loves peanut butter. After a while of defending myself I saw her swaying, so I took my chance and tackled her. Just when she was about to do a weak swipe at my arm I caught the sword with my bare hand and took away her sword. Then I pinned her to the ground until she could control herself. When she woke up from her trance she looked up at me and asked "What the heck just happened?" I took in a deep breath and explained about the twenty captains. After a while she said "Ok. So I promise I'm calmed down so can get of me?" I laughed and said "Fine but first go say sorry and then come with me. Chaos wants to talk to us about the mission which I'm guessing is what caused this." "Yep!" she replied in a fake cheery voice. "While you go say sorry I'm going to get Zoe." I said and walked off.

Marie P.O.V

"_While you go say sorry I'm going to get Zoe." _He said and walked off. I got up and started walking to go say sorry to the captains. Lucky for me I found them all in the same place. Even though people said they understood I had "anger issues" they still always looked at my pupils when I walked by making sure they weren't red. I look at all of them in the eyes making sure that they knew my pupils where there same black as there's. "Hey guys, sorry about the whole I'm-going-to-kill-you-thing. I got some bad news." Larry the captain of the Alpha league answered for all of them "No problem cousin we all know you have anger issues!" at that we all cracked up laughing. See when I first came here and Chaos explained to them about my problem. He used a lot of words that no one knew the meaning of. So I made an acronym for it and it turns out it was ANGER ISSUES. So in all of Percy's idiocy he said you know that the first letter of each of those words spells anger issues right. So I turned to him and said in a sarcastic voice to him no it spells pickles. Then all of us burst out laughing. Anyway I said my goodbyes. I walked up to the castle to meet Percy.

Percy P.O.V

I walked over to the Atlas cabin and knocked on the door. "Hey Percy!" Zoe said as she answered it. "What's up!" she asked. "Chaos wants you and me at the castle. Also Marie but I already sent her." I said. "Do you know what it's about?"She asked. I told her what I knew and about Marie. "No, he wouldn't or maybe he would. This must be bad." She mumbled. I looked at her and decided to not ask. When we got there I walked in first and saw my dad. He walked over to me and gave me a hug and asked me how it was going. You see my dad and I have a good relationship but Marie and Dad have a really close relationship because he helped her with her anger issues. Now instead of wanting to kill every time she just wants to maim and if she not to mad she can see and control what she's doing. Just then Marie came in and yelled "Dad!" she ran over and hugged him. "Hi sweetheart. How are you?" he said. This made me think of the first time I met him.

_Flashback_

_I was woken up to see that beautiful 12 year old face. The only problem was that that face, my sister, was yelling at me to get the Hades up. "Do I have too?" I said in a winey voice. "Yes. We are going to meet our dad." She almost screamed. I pouted and got out of bed. When I got outside I found Zoe waiting for us. We all walked up to the castle together. When we entered we saw Chaos and man with sea green eyes exactly like mine and blond hair that was the exact same shade as Marie's. When he noticed us his face practically lit up. He was grinning from ear to ear when he said "Hello my children! I have missed you so much." Then his face and voice turned grim. "I am sorry I never found you. The Greek gods hid you from me for their use of their own needs."He paused for a second "You see the gods saw the prophesies and knew they had to have someone to make them victorious among the other mythologies. So they took my son and daughter away from me."He stopped and let that sink in. "There are other mythologies. Like the Egyptian and Finnish gods." Ok… "Anyway we will get to that later. First let's get you two some weapons." Our dad paused for a second thinking "Wait never mind I have special weapons for you two." Out of his pocket he pulled out two rings. One was a sea green rock shaped in to a ring. The other ring was a band of bronze with a deep sea blue gem on it. They were awesome. He handed the green to me and the blue to Marie. He then said "They work by you thinking of any weapon then Marie you press the gem and Percy you just take it off and through it up. We did as he said. I ended up with a sword that looked a lot like riptide. Marie ended up with two swords that were double sided and looked wicked sharp. Awesome! She then pressed the blue sapphires and turned it back into a ring that appeared on her finger. I thought about mine for a minute, then through my sword in the air and it appeared back on my finger as a ring. "So now that you figured out your sword lets go have dinner and then you two need to go back to bed you look exhausted." said Chaos. We turned toward are dad and he said "Marie after you have settled in for a while I think we need to talk about your anger issues. Now I must go my children." Then he hugged us and left. Wow I guess he really missed us. _

_End of Flashback_

"So dad what's so important?"I asked. Then Marie's face became grim. She sat down with a serious look on her face. This face we rarely ever see. She was usually a very positive person. "I am sorry children," He said in a grim tone "but Gaea has risen again. This time she freed the titans and the giants." He stopped and took a deep breath. "You must aid the Olympians. Meaning you must go back to Camp Half-Blood."

**Dun-Dun-Dun. Hey guys sorry for ending it like this it's just I am so tired. So hey I finished. Next chapter will have the Percy plus Zoe flashback. Also when you review please put your favorite character. One more thing should Marie and Nico get together or would you like to create your own (submit your character on review). REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

**Hello people this is not a chapter. I will post one tomorrow. This is an official announcement on the new contest I am having. I would like you all to create a new character. No matter what I will put them in the story. Even if they are a background character. To enter please have the following (* mandatory)**

**Name: First* Last**

**How they look: Hair* long or short hair* Eyes* anything else you want**

**Personality***

**Weapon***

**Pairing (if you want)**

**Thanks! Also just because I feel random I would like to know your favorite character if you review. **

**THANK YOU!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hello! I am sorry for not updating but my dad made me go to this wings place on Sunday and sit there for 2 hours (!) to watch a football game. Go Cowboys! Anyways I would like to thank Rocketeer101 for reviewing like on every one of my chapters and submitting a character. Thanks for the support Fanfiction people. Also I would like to tell y'all that I just had a big chocolate chip cookie and I am drinking sink water (too lazy to go downstairs). Now for the story!**

Chapter 3

Marie P.O.V

_Chaos stopped and took a deep breath. "You must aid the Olympians. Meaning you must go back to Camp Half-Blood."_

I knew this was coming he told me earlier. I was still ticked though. I mean come on after saving the world we were ignored by everyone we loved. Well almost everyone. I mean Nico, Thalia, and Grover didn't but they were never there. "What the Hades do y'all mean? I ain't going back there." I yelled. I sounded kind of stupid, but hey when I get mad my Texas accent comes through (A/N actually happens to me and the dialect is right I'm from the south. So I'd know). "Fine." Percy mumbled. I frowned and didn't say anything else. "So Percy go round up the captains and Marie you better get going if you refuse to take the ship. Your motorcycle was cleaned and it's in the garage." Chaos told us. I smiled the only 3 things good about this trip is, one I get to see my old friends. Wow I miss Nico. Two I get to make an entrance on my motorcycle and show up all the losers. Finally my favorite I get to ride my freaking motorcycle across eight states. Talk about a tour of America. I really didn't listen to them talking because I was too happy to see Nico and did I mention make a pretty awesome entrance. All I heard was not to reveal our self until the campfire the night we arrive. So basically when Percy and Zoe get there they reveal them self's at the campfire and when I get there do the same. Then dad said Percy and I could leave. I jumped up gave him a hug and ran to the garage to start my long trip.

After about 4 hours of driving I found an out of the way motel. I put down my stuff and fell asleep.

_Dream_

_I looked around realizing I was in a dream. It was like watching a movie. I was looking from above. Looking down I saw Chaos and Dad open a portal. When they walked through I recognized the big house. It looked like it was a big meeting. There were all the gods and councilors. Nico was there too and seeing him made my heart skip a beat. When Chaos and Pontus entered everyone stopped talking and stared at them. "Who do you think you are interrupting this meeting!?" Zeus yelled. "Brother calm down." Hades said. "I'm sorry but we are having an important meeting on trying to find my missing niece and nephew. You see their names are-". "-Percy Jackson and his little sister Marie." interrupted Pontus. "Yes! Do you know where they are?" said Hestia. "Well that depends are they still in danger?" asked Chaos in a cold voice. "No. They are not in any more danger." boomed Zeus. "Though before we talk any more who are you?" Pontus smiled and said "I am Pontus Primordial of Water." Chaos then stepped forward "I am Chaos, Creator of Everything and Nothing." All the gods and counselors bowed. Including Stephen who looked like he did not want to do this and only did it because everyone was staring at him and Annabeth, number one on my hit list, was mouthing ,bow already I don't like it either. Then the smartest girl in the world (sarcasm) said "So… why are you here?" Pontus turned his gaze to her. "Are you aware of the war that's approaching?" She nodded her head being the smart butt she is. "Well then you figure it out. Though just for the girl who broke my sons' heart and was rude to my daughter I'll give you a hint." He paused for a second. "We help people and have a top grade army. So what do you think?" She stood there frozen. "Ummmm…"she muttered. "You're here to help us?" She asked/answered. "Yes!" Pontus answered in a fake cherry voice. "We will be sending the co leaders and our twenty captains. All will arrive tomorrow except one of the co leaders's who is taking a different route." Then Chaos waved his hand and disappeared. _

_Ending of Dream_

I woke up to the beeping of the cheap alarm clock I set last night. Time for another day on the road.

**Sorry I had to end its just I am so tired. Next time it will be longer and have the flashback everyone is waiting for. Have a good morning/day/night. Review. BYE! **


	6. Chapter 4

**SORRY. You know about the whole really short chapter but I had writers block so yeah. ON WITH THE STORY**

Chapter 4

Percy P.O.V

After Marie left I walked over to Zoe's cabin. When I knocked on the door no one answered. I guess no one's there. So I sat down on one of the chairs outside her cabin and zoned out.

_Flashback_

_I saw everything the way is saw it on that amazing day. _

_I had gotten to know and love Zoe and today was the day I was going to ask her out to the huge New Years Celebration. The New Year's Celebration was a huge party on New Years. We went to a huge clearing about a mile away and shot up fireworks, had cake, and just relaxed. Anyways I was in full out panic mode. I took a deep breath and walked up to Zoe's cabin. This was it. Hoping she wasn't there I knocked on her door. "Hello?" She said, answering the door. "Hey," I said and before we could continue I blurted out "Will you go to the New Year's party with me?" Wow! I sounded like an idiot. She had this cute questioning look on her face. Then I practically melted when she smiled and said "Sure I would love to." My smile was so big I looked like an idiot._

_End of Flashback_

"Hello? Percy you there?" Zoe's voice pierced through my flashback. "Oh! Hey sorry! I was waiting for you and I zoned out." I said. "It's ok. So what did you want to tell me?" She asked. "Oh yah. Well…" I told her about what was happening and how we were leaving in the morning. "Ok but are we still on for our picnic tonight?" She asked. "Yep!" I said popping the "P". "I will see you in an hour." She smiled then walked into her cabin. _Well at least one good thing came out of today._

TIME SKIP (the next day)

As we got on to the ship my nerves where going ballistic. I was excited about seeing Grover, Thalia and Nico. Though seeing _her_ and all of the other traitors was not going to be fun. I sat down in the, very comfortable, seats and kissed Zoe's cheek. She looked up at me and smiled. _Wow she has a beautiful smile. _Then I said to the computer "Destination timing please." It responded "Two hours, forty-five minutes." Zoe looked at me with her beautiful eyes and said "I'm going to take a nap. Can you wake me up when we have 30 minutes left?" I looked up at her and responded with a nod of my head. She smiled and leaned on my shoulder.

TIME SKIP (2 hours, 15 minutes later)

"Zoe wake up." I said softly in her ear not wanting to scare her. Her eyes fluttered open and she gave me a soft smile. Before she could get up I kissed her lightly on the cheek. She blushed and got up to fix her hair. Twenty five minutes later the computers automated voice announced that we would land at Camp Half-Blood in five minutes. All twenty two of us got up from our seats (All the captains plus Zoe and I). After sitting down for almost three hours standing up felt weird. Everyone stretched then line up by the hatch. In our order it was Zoe and I then the captains in ranking order. I looked out the window and saw the beautiful strawberry fields. We landed on the top of Half-Blood Hill, just inside the boundaries. The hatch opened and we walked out of the ship and onto solid ground. No one recognized us because of the hoods that hid our faces from view.

I looked out over the crowd of campers that apparently had been waiting for us. In front was Stephen in all his awesomeness (tons of sarcasm there). There were suddenly fourteen flashes of light. All the Olympians appeared, along with Hestia and Hades. Zeus turned towards us and said "I am Zeus, Ruler of the Gods!" _Wow, I guess people do never change. _We all started laughing and I said "You do understand that you are only the ruler of the Greek Gods?" he turned and looked at me directly. "YOU DARE" he started but I cut him off. "I am the son of Pontus primordial god of the sea and water. I am also blessed with all the primordial gods' powers. I suggest you not try to be all powerful with me now." I stopped and waited for a reply. Zeus opened up to speak but before he could start Hestia spoke "Zeus you know he is right you are king of the Greek gods not king of all gods." She then turned and looked at us with a sweet smile "I am so sorry for my brothers' behavior. I am sure you already know our names but we do not know yours please continue." she said politely. "Thank you."I said. Zoe stepped up and said "I am the daughter of Atlas and I am blessed by all the primordial gods also. Oh and just for the record I'm not evil." Smiling she stepped back and motioned for me to continue. "Well, what are your names?" said the one and only Annabeth. "You will find out tonight at the campfire when I believe my sister will show up. A warning about my sister though she has what we like to call anger issues and it only get worse when she is at a place that brings back bad memories. Until then though you may call me Alpha and my second in command Beta." I looked them over and they all looked quite stunned. I ignored the stares and whispers. The captains, Zoe, and I pushed past and made our way to the cabin that had just appeared. It was all black with bright stars just like Chaos. It was awesome. Inside had a fridge (filled with snacks), flat screen TV, and very comfy looking couch. Upstairs we each had our own room with our rank on the door. Only one was empty it had co commander on the outside in blue lettering. I knew this one was Marie's because it was her color, like mine was green. I smiled and entered my new room.

Marie P.O.V

I had been riding and was exhausted so I decided to buy a sandwich and P.M. (Pontus Message) him. I walked over to a small little lake a little ways back through the woods that connected to the highway. I swirled my finger and crated what looked like a mirror out of water. I spoke into it to connect me to Percy Jackson. He appeared on the screen with his back turned to me. It looked like he was in a big room watching a movie with Zoe and some of the captains. I decided to scare them. I waited for a moment because it was getting to the scary part in the movie. The scary music and I waited for the suspense then I screamed "Boo!" I swear they jumped about a foot high. I laughed for a while and when I finally sobered up I saw seven angry faces staring at me. "What was that for?" screamed Percy. "To get you back for scaring away Jeremy when he was about to ask me out." I answered. "What? I thought you were going to turn him down anyway so I just told him that it was a stupid idea." he said in an innocent voice. "Ugg! Never mind, I actually P. you for a reason. Just wanted to let you know I will be there by the campfire tonight. Also try not to injure anyone until I get there." I said. He nodded his head so I ran my finger through the mirror and the water returned to the pond.

Percy P.O.V

After Marie hung up we went back to watching the movie. I silently thought about how my sister is going to make a huge entrance because she always says "Go big or go home!" _Oh crap!_


	7. Chapter 5

**Hello people. Music is my life! I NEED REVEIWS. Thank you. Now enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 5

Percy P.O.V

We sat at the Chaos table that had magically appeared like the Chaos cabin. Anyway Zoe our strategies captain, Zach, I were talking about the war and discussing war strategies, when Miss. know-it-all walked over. She came up rather full of herself and said to us "Hi. I'm Annabeth and I over herd you talking about war strategies and I thought I could help… you know… being the smartest child of Athena and all." She looked rather full of herself and I thought I would bring her down a few notches. "Actually I don't think you have met Zach he is our strategies captain." I said. Zach being the polite guy he is held out his hand and said "Hi, I'm Zach. Son of Athena and blessed by the Primordial god of Wisdom. So not to be rood or anything but I think that makes me… the smartest child of Athena." She stood there shocked. "Remember don't get to full of yourself until you know what is out there." I added. Before she could continue the horn sounded signaling the end of dinner.

We all walked out to the campfire just in time to see Marie in her leather jacket and full face helmet come riding over the hill on her motorcycle. I heard some of the boys make some remarks about how awesome the motorcycle was and let's face it, it is. Everyone had a wow look in their eyes else except us because we were used to her making an entrance. When she stopped she got off and made it so you could hear her voice through the helmet. She said "Howdy! I'm the daughter of Pontus and co leader of Chaos's Army. I am also blessed by the Primordial gods. Now I believe it time for us to reveal ourselves." Marie turned towards me and nodded her head for Zoe to go first. She took off her hood and Thalia burst through the crowd and tackled Zoe with a hug. Marie and I looked at each other and took off our hood/helmets at the same time. Everyone in the crowd gasped. There was a long silence that felt like it lasted an hour.

I looked towards the back just in time to get tackled by my all time favorite Lord of the Wild. "Percy! Where have you been? I missed my best friend!" Grover said with a smile. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Juniper and Thalia come up and give Marie a hug. You see they were always like older sisters to her. Once Grover let me out of his death grip I saw Nico walking towards me. He came up and gave me a hug. "Hey!" he said when I rubbed his hair. He was always like a little brother to me and my favorite person to pick on. "So how have you been doing, man?" I asked. He looks up and smiled "Well…" he took a pause for a minute "Ok… I guess. I mean you were missing for a thousand years… and everyone thought you were… d-dead." He choked out the last word. "I mean I didn't but… everyone else did." He said in a pained voice. "Hey I'm fine… and hey so is Marie!" I said in a hopeful voice. Marie and I were at Camp Chaos for a thousand years so obviously she went out with some guys. Though none of them met my standers for my little sister. Nico was the only guy that liked my sister and deserved her. "Crap!" I heard Nico mumble. I looked over at him and he said "I got to go my dad needs me to help out in the underworld." I looked over at him "Ok say hi to your dad from me." He nodded his response and left, jumping into a wall to shadow travel. I turned to see Annabeth come over to me with a smile on her face "Oh Percy I have missed you so much and I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I didn't mean to kiss Stephen. I'm sorry, will you take me back. I mean… you still love me and… I still love you." She said all this will that stupid know-it-all smile. Just when I was about to reject her Marie walked over. Apparently she had been listening to the conversation because she said "Really… like are you serious?" she said in a disbelieved voice. She looked Annabeth in the eye and said "Wow! You really think… just... Wow! You are really stupid!" at this point she started yelling "You think after cheating on him and breaking his heart he still loves you!" I grabbed her shoulders and told her to calm down. She looked up at me and yelled "Calm down… calm down! Never tell a girl to calm down!" I looked around for Zoe hopping she was there to calm Marie down. I saw her pushing through the crowd trying to find Marie before she "had her anger issues". Before she could get there to help Marie ran off into the woods.

Marie P.O.V

_"Calm down… calm down! Never tell a girl to calm down!" _I yelled. I looked into the face of the evil cheat that broke my brother's heart and ran off. I hated her for two reasons. One she broke my brother's heart. Two because of what happened that one summer day.

_Flashback_

_I was coming back to camp happy to be home from my prison that people called boarding school. I walked down to the Poseidon cabin put down my stuff and walked out to the beach. I looked out at the sea. With its deep blue and green never ending waves. It was a perfect day. Now let me tell you I never liked Annabeth. She was an annoying, prissy, know-it-all, brat but my brother loved her so I tolerated her. I turned my head to the side looking for Percy but instead was met with a… unpleasant scene. Percy and… her… kissing. Gag! Seriously I hated it so I decided to have some fun. I came up behind Percy and tapped him on the shoulder. He mumbled something like go away but I couldn't really tell because he was… a little busy at the moment so I said "Is that any way to treat your sister who you haven't seen in three months?" Him and Annabeth pulled apart rather quick. He blushed red and hugged me. Then he said "One minute I got you a present. I will be right back!" He yelled over his shoulder. I looked over at Annabeth and saw her already looking at me. "Hey! Why in Hades would you interrupt my date with Percy?" she in that nasty little voice of hers. "Well… umm… I haven't seen my brother in three months." I said in an almost questioning voice. Gods I thought she was smart. Guess I was wrong. "Look you little (insert your own swear word) he is my boyfriend and Percy and I will always be closer your just a stupid little girl." At this point I was about to burst into tears. No one made the strong Marie Snapton cry. Percy came back and I hid my feeling and said "I'll see you guys later I've got to go!" Then I ran to the forest as fast as possible. _

_ I really wasn't focusing all I knew was to run. Finally I stopped and looked out at where I was. It was a quite clearing with a few boulders and wildflowers. I climbed up one of the boulders and sat looking out over the green grass that was ruffled by the wind and looked like the waves. I so mesmerized I didn't notice Nico come running through the woods and into the clearing until he shouted out my name. "Marie what happened? I mean all I see is you running into the woods. You have been missing for hours!" I look up and he sees the tears. Being the awesome best friend he is he climbed on to the rock and sat down next to me. As if it were something he did everyday he put an arm around me and let me cry on his shirt. I stayed like that for awhile until I stopped crying. He kept hugging me which was awesome! He then asked the question I didn't want to answer. "What happened?" I looked him in the eye. I couldn't lie to him so I told him my story. He then said something that I had always believed "Wow! Annabeth turned into a jerk!" he continued in a dazed voice "I don't know what happened to her she used to be so nice! She was like an older sister to me. I mean sure she could be annoying and a know-it-all but she was never like this." He frowned and looked at me with his chocolate colored eyes. "Are you going to tell Percy?" he asked. "No… he's too happy."_

_End of Flashback_

I now sat in the same place I was with Nico that one summer day. It sucked that I had missed him tonight. Now I sat here in the sunset silently crying.

Nico P.O.V **(Didn't expect that did you?)**

After finishing my dinner with Dad, I shadow traveled to my favorite place. This was the place I had fell head over sneakers for Marie. That one night I had found her crying I had wrapped her in my arms and it felt perfect. Even though I was only twelve at the time but I knew I had found my perfect girl. Now I stumble into the clearing and see a figure on the rock. Can it be? Could it be her? I walk up closer and see a beautiful blond girl that I have missed so much. Though sadly I find her in the state I had seen her in a thousand years ago. She was crying and looking out at the stars. Her deep sea blue eyes were shining with tears. I walked over and put an arm around her like I had done a thousand years ago. She looked up at and a smile spread across her beautiful face. Then I did something that even surprised me I leaned down and kissed her. "Finally!" she announced. We talked about random stuff (avoiding talking about the kiss) until the sun set completely. I shadow traveled us back. She walked towards her cabin, a cute blush on her cheeks, and I walked towards mine. Today was an interesting day. I wonder what will happen tomorrow!

**OMG! I finished! Hope you like it! I want at least 5 more reviews before I update I mean it took me a long time and it was all touchy feely which I am not good at. So anyways BIG COOKIE! AND A GLASS OF MILK! BYE!**

P.S. I might write a Piper/Leo story!


	8. Chapter 6

**Ok so for the record I wrote all this at one time and I started at 8:00 sorry if it's short!**

Chapter 6

Marie P.O.V

In the morning I woke up to my favorite song Secrets by OneRepublic. I let the song play for a moment then I got up and turned off my alarm. I set my IPhone on shuffle and it played the song that came to my mind whenever I saw Nico. A Thousand Years (By: Christina Perri):

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer  
_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer  
_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer  
_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

The whole time I sang to it I thought about Nico. My voice was an echoing melody that played across the room.

At Camp Half-Blood I was the girl who everyone thought was weird because of my "Anger Issues". I was never treated as an equal all I had was Percy, Grover, Juniper, Thalia, and… Nico. He had always been there and unlike the others understood how I felt. Then at Camp Chaos I had lots of friends and according to my friends I was beautiful but I was basically of limits because my all powerful brother was the co commander of Chaos's entire army. It sucked!

The song, She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 then played. It was a good song that I knew by heart. It held a deep meaning that maybe, just maybe I would have a chance at love.

Finally when I finished getting ready I walked outside. Nobody was up yet and I had an hour before breakfast so I went and sat on the beach. The waves lapped up on to the shore then retreated… if only life were that simple. I knew that Nico probably didn't have the same feelings I have** (A/N but he so does)**… he just kissed me to be nice. I made a total fool of myself. I looked at my phone I had five minutes left of no one staring, pointing, or whispering at and about me. I got up and started my day of avoiding Nico… I would not make a fool of myself.

Percy P.O.V

I sat in thinking about what had happened after Marie ran off.

_Flashback _

_I watched her run off into the woods. I knew not to go after her. When she was in these moods I learned to stay away. She hated it when people saw her cry. The Chaos Army knew her as Marie Snapton the fun, beautiful, stubborn girl that never showed anything put positive and strong attitudes that made your day a little brighter. No one but I, Zoe and maybe someone else knew the other part of her. The part that when she had first arrived at camp had horrible nightmares and the girl that cried herself to sleep when people at camp called her names and made fun of her._

_Anyway when Annabeth had spoken to her like that, like she was a piece of garbage. I knew I had finally seen the real Annabeth. I felt as though my blood was boiling. I stared into Annabeth's once beautiful eyes that were now looked boring and dull compared to Zoe's eyes or Marie's. She looked at me and instead of an I-love-you-and-want-you-back look they held a power hungry look. I spat at her every word pure truth "I hate your guts. If you even get close to my sister you will suffer and I will take away your immortality." She looked at me an innocent look on her face and she had the nerves to say "I didn't do anything to her I don't know what's up with her but to me it looks like she still has her little anger issues." Just when I was about to slap her I didn't need to. Thalia stepped in front of Annabeth and slapped her hard across the face. "That is for hurting my little sister!" she said with a smile. I realized she was talking about Marie "Who by the way was more of a little sister then you ever were!" She then paused and slapped her across the face again and said "That's for breaking the heart of the person who, before you cheated on him, would have died for you." Then Thalia, Zoe, and I walked off._

_End of Flashback_

Thalia was a really good friend.

**I am so, so, so sorry for making this short but I am tired, I have been super busy, and have been working on my other story which I might post tonight… I'm not sure. Oh! Thank you for all the reviews! Anyway review. PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank all my reviewers. Every time I get a review I start hoping up and down with joy. A special shout out my BFF Glower20000: Please tell Blondie to stop with all the idiotic "elbow" jokes and good luck with Region Choir. Now to all the people who did not understand that do not worry that is just about me and my weird friends. Now… ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 7

Marie P.O.V

When my five minutes of peace were up I got up and started walking towards the Dining Pavilion. The second I walked in all but one conversations stopped. There was Annabeth complaining to one of her know-it-all siblings. "Wow! You know Marie hasn't changed. She is still the little crybaby she always was. I mean I almost had Percy. He belongs with me! I hate that little (insert swear word)!" she said. The whole room was quiet and she didn't know it because she was so full of herself. Just when she was about to continue, I came up behind her and said "Wow! Annab**** you haven't changed either. Still as bitter as ever. Wow and you would have thought after a thousand years and being an immortal would have made you prettier… but I think you just got uglier." She turned around and her eyes widened. "I am not the little helpless, innocent twelve year old I was a thousand years ago. Now I am the girl who is herself and not someone who gets bullied because she was different than everyone else." I continued looking her in the eye. "I ran off yesterday because I didn't want to cause a category 5 hurricane." She got up and pulled out her dagger and held it to my neck. I laughed. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy except for all the people from Camp Chaos. I explained "My skin is harder than a diamond. No puny blade like yours can hurt me." She looked stunned and all of Camp Chaos laughed. I grabbed her blade and bent it into an "M". "See now you can remember me. Also did I mention I have super strength." I added.

After that rather hilarious event I went over to the Chaos Table. Percy looked at me with a look of concern on his face and said "I didn't know Annabeth bullied you!" I looked at him. "She was the person who got everybody to go agents me." I said simply. I told him about that one day I had returned home. When I was done he was practically shaking with anger. I put my hand on his arm and said "It's fine I already got my payback." He calmed down a little but still looked pretty mad.

TIME SKIP (later at the battle meeting)

"Hey! Everybody listen up!" All eyes turned to Percy. "I have called this meeting to bring to the table the problem with a few titans and a giant in Japan." All the campers' eyes went wide. We were sitting in the Chaos Cabin war room to talk about the problem we were having over at our Camp in Japan. "You see Camp Chaos has bases all around the globe. In Japan we have mostly sons and daughters of Japanese gods." All the cabin counselors except Nico had shocked looks on their faces. "What?" I said "You do know there are other Mythologies other than just you, right?" According to their faces they did not. Percy explained to them about it all and how other gods existed too. Gods some of them were quite blind. Though the one person I was trying not to look at had a bit of a smirk on his face. "What's up with you?" Thalia said reading my mind. "I already knew." Nico said simply. I guessed because his dad told him. Percy then continued to say "Nineteen of the captains will go because our wisdom captain has some matters for Chaos to take care of. Instead we will have Nico, Thalia, and… Annabeth go." He moved on quickly before I could say anything "Also obviously we will have me, my second in command, and my co-commander go. We leave in an hour, pack up we have a long trip ahead of us." I knew it would take 24 hours to get to Japan **(A/N Actually it would take 11 hours but I hate that number so I am making it 24 because that is my favorite number.) **so I put on some sweats and my old Camp Chaos T-Shirt and packed up my clothes in a bag. I got done earlier so I went back to my cabin and waved my hair. By the time I came out everyone was already on the ship. I walked up the few stairs it took and looked around. All the seats were taken except the one next to Annabeth and the one in the very back. I couldn't tell who it was but anyone would be better than Annabeth. So I made my way to the back making sure to kick Annabeth in the shin on my way back. I sat down in my seat and turned my head to see who was beside me. Just as that person did the same. We bonked heads and a shooting pain shot through my forehead. "Well…ow." I said dizzily. I was looking down and didn't look to see who it was yet. "Hey are you ok?" asked a familiar voice. I looked up in to the chocolate brown eyes that I fell head over heels for. I literally stop and stared for a second then mumbled sorry and stared out the window (he was sitting in the seat away from the window I guess he still had a fear of heights). I looked over at him and he was looking anywhere but the window and… me. I guess he really doesn't like me **(A/N I bet you want to yell at the computer, don't you?)**. That's why he's avoiding me… because he doesn't like me like that and doesn't want to hurt my feelings. I blasted my head phones listening to the song: a thousand years, wishing that Nico liked me back.

An hour in to the trip and my ADHD was already bothering me. I looked out at the window and all I saw was the beautiful blue sky slowly turning to the black of night. I looked over at Nico and saw he was listening to music and playing with his skull ring. Then I realized that seconds ago I had been doing the same. He looked over and noticed I was looking at him. _What? _He mouthed. _Nothing. _I replied. I turned back to the window so he wouldn't see the blush creeping up my face. "Hey what song are you listening to?" he asked. I turned around to look at him and showed him my IPhone. I was playing Let's See How Far We've Come. "Good song he commented. "You want to listen?" I asked, I mean we were still friends. "Sure." He said plainly. He took out his ear buds and put in one of mine. We calmly listened and talked about the song. After that my favorite song that reminded me of us played: a Thousand Years. We sat there kind of awkwardly both of us lost in our own thoughts. He looked over at me and… smiled. I smiled back trying to cover up the love I had for him. I sat back and yawned. I pulled out the ear buds and put them in my bag. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on Nico's shoulder. I felt him tense up then relax. When he thought I was asleep he whispered "I love you." So faint I barely heard him. I hugged his arm and leaned in. I fell asleep.

Nico P.O.V

Marie leaned her head on my shoulder. I tensed for a second. What is wrong with me she used to do this all the time? I mean we are still friends. So I relaxed. I heard her breathing slow and said softly "I love you." She wrapped her arms around arm and leaned in. Was she awake or was it something she did in her sleep? I didn't know what to think.

TIME SKIP (12 hours)

Marie P.O.V

I woke up with a smile on my face. My head was on Nico's shoulder and I was pretty comfy. Though with much regret I sat up and looked over at Nico. "Hey, how long did I sleep?" I asked him. He smiled and said "You slept for 12 hours… exactly!" I shrugged "I have like an internal clock that makes me wake up every 12 hours!" We laughed then an awkward settled over us. I had a long 11 hours ahead of me.

**Sorry I had to end it there but I have been working on this all weekend and still have to update my other story (that you should read)! So anyway I have this thing from now on where I will state something I said a lot that day or something random. Today is: FUNNER IS NOT A WORD! Bye! (don't forget to review) **


	10. Chapter 8

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I had homework and tons of other stuff going on so I will try and make this as long as possible!**

**The rundown of last chapter: On ship to Japan to other Chaos Camp, Nico and Marie are oblivious to each other, now for a very hilarious occurrence.**

Chapter 8

Zoe P.O.V

The first 12 hours on the ship were quite boring. The only thing that was mildly interesting was when Percy put his arm around me. I could practically see the fire in Annabeth's eyes (She sat across from them). Anyway I was bored to death so I decided to have a little fun… messing with Annabeth. Oh no I think Marie is rubbing off on me.

I turned towards Percy and told him my little plan. He looked at me and said "You would make Marie proud. What happened to you?" I laughed "Well maybe I have been spending too much time with Marie." He then joined me in laughing. I looked over at Annabeth… she was staring… at us. Creepy! "What?" I said. She looked dazed and didn't reply. She was still…staring. I decided to put my plan into action while I could. I leaned in and kissed Percy. It was perfect. Not only did I like kissing him but I also made Annabeth 'green with envy'. So I looked over at her and she was…you guessed it staring at us. "Don't you know it's rude to stare?" I said in a scolding voice. She then went as they say 'over the deep end'. "You slut, Percy was supposed to be my boyfriend not yours." Perfect it was working. I calmly said back "No, no see there you are wrong. Percy and I had a destiny to meet. You were supposed to be a 'time filler' as to say. Sure Percy loved you at one time but you never loved him back. I do, you ditched him when he needed you most, and I didn't." She sat back down muttering to herself. It was hilarious. Though I have to say the best part was when one of our captains, Sherry (captain of medical squad), came up behind her and sprinkled yellow dust all over her. The yellow dust makes you have acne all over your face. I watched as her flawless, immortal, tanned skin became covered in little red dots. Of course I laughed my butt off.

Marie P.O.V

I heard loud laughing up towards the front. So I looked up and saw the most hilarious sight. Annabeth… covered in yellow stuff… with… red dots all over her face. I laughed and laughed not noticing what I was doing. When I got over my laughing fit I realized the whole time I had been laughing I was leaning over Nico. He looked at me like I was crazy. Then he saw what I had been laughing about and he started laughing too. I smiled, Nico had a really nice smile but you barely ever saw it. I started laughing again because his laugh was contagious. Before I knew what was happening he leaned in and kissed me… and I… kissed him back **(A/N so I bet you guys are either yelling YES or smiling like an idiot)**.

Nico P.O.V

I heard laughing up towards the front but before I could look Marie leaned over and looked. Then she started laughing like crazy… still leaning over me. When she stopped laughing I looked over and saw what she was laughing about and… it was hilarious. So of course I had to start laughing. Marie joined in after a little bit. I loved her laugh it was like tiny little bells ringing. Wow I am in love with Marie. Yes I admit it I am completely and totally in love with Marie Snapton. Before I knew what the Hades I was doing I leaned down and kissed her. To my surprise she… kissed me back. When we pulled apart I was smiling from ear to ear. Then I started babbling "Marie I-I re-really- I-I love you." I blurred out the last part then continued to babble like an idiot "B-but if y-you-" I was then cut off "Shut up and kiss me!" she said.

Marie P.O.V

"_Shut up and kiss me!"_ I said. He then leaned in and we kissed again. Today was perfect. Now I understand how my brother feels about Zoe. It was a light sensation like everyone and everything seemed better and brighter. After years of being alone I finally found the cure.

TIME SKIP (11 hours later)

"We will be arriving at Camp Chaos Japan Division in 30 minutes." Said the monotone of the computer. "I am so happy." I told Nico. "Why?" he asked. "I get to see my sister. Well technically she's not my sister… but she kind of is. See her dad is Poseidon… and we both have water powers. Mine are just a bit more advanced. Now she might seem kind of… cold… at first but she is really sweet and really good with ice. Funny thing her last name is Ice and that's also her nickname… ha isn't it funny that after knowing her for 300 years I just realized that…wow…I think kelp head is rubbing off on me." Nico was laughing his head off until I slapped him in the back of the head. "Ahhh… just like old times." Nico sighed. Then we started cracking up…I mean… how could you not. Over the past 11 hours we have been pranking people, laughing at stupid jokes, messing with Percy and Zoe, and just talking about the last 1000 years we had both missed. "Well we are going to be there in like 5 minutes so start packing up. See by packing up I meant like literally packing up. We had spread out our stuff everywhere… like everywhere. I mean there were headphones, blankets, pillows, cards, a calculator (don't ask), pens, pencils, notebooks, and trash. We kind of wrecked it. Too bad so sad.

When we got off the ship I saw that the entire division (it is the biggest division besides the main head quarters back in Nebraska were we live) it was a lot of people. "Hello" Percy said with a kind smile. "I am the co commander of Chaos's army and it's great to see all of you here. Chaos requested me and my sister, the other co commander of the army, to come to strategize your little issue with the titans over here in Japan. We have also brought along my 20 captains and three immortals from the Greek camp, Camp Half-Blood. Nico, Thalia, and… Annabeth please step forward." He said Annabeth's name with resentment. We all stood there for a moment until someone in the crowd yelled "Marie!"

**Hi! Review! My phrase of the day: I super glued my fingers together! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 9

**So I am sorry for not updating but I had THREE after school musical performances PLUS a project for math, a week of exams, and well…I had NO inspiration. MAJOR writers block so… sorry.**

Chapter 9

Percy P.O.V

_"Marie!"_ yelled someone in the crowd. I turned towards the sound and saw a girl with blond hair and blue eyes immerge from the crowd. It was Sora Ice also known as Ice because she was talented with ice and had a cold exterior. Though once you got to know her was the sweetest girl you ever met. She came running at Marie and she almost fell over. "Hey don't I get a hug?" I said in a mock offended voice. "Well of course!" said Ice. She then hugged me. After all that her face turned back into her mask of…well…ice. She, in a stern voice, told everyone to return to work. After all she was the leader of the Japan division. "So anyways, Ice, I would like to introduce you to my new captain and my friends from Camp Half-Blood." She nodded her head lightly. "This is Nico, son of Hades." Nico nodded his head and smiled a polite smile. "This is Thalia, daughter of Zeus." Thalia did the same as Nico. "They are technically your cousins." I said in an awkward voice "This is…Annabeth, daughter of Athena and my ex-girlfriend." I saw Ice's face turn slightly red with anger. She then spoke in a deadly voice "Aww… so you're the one that broke my older brother's heart." She looked quite scary so I decided to stop this before it started. "Don't worry about it Marie already took care of her." I said as quickly as possible. "Fine." She growled. I started as quickly as possible and said "Well… this" I pointed to my captain "is Seth Ebony or as everyone calls him Pyro, he is head of the fire mechanics division and son of Artemis." This earned a gasp from the Half-Blood campers but surprisingly Ice smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you!" then even more surprisingly held out her hand and he shook it smiling a small smile. I could tell Ice liked Pyro. I mean he looked pretty cool with his black Jedi tunics and robes with Snow camo cargo pants and black boots. All of the Chaos campers fell head over heels for him back at base. He had pale skin and shoulder length black hair with purple eyes and elfish ears. The skin and hair made him look a lot like Artemis. He was looking at Ice with an almost puppy dog love face. Now Ice was quite pretty herself with mid-back blond hair and light blue eyes that looked like a frozen pond. She was about five foot two exactly one foot smaller than Pyro. They both were staring at each other and it was kind of cute that they liked each other. Smiling I announced that we should go eat. Nodding Ice led us down a path to reach the center of the camp where a huge dining pavilion stood. In the center stood a huge table pilled with food and my favorite, blue pancakes.

After digging in to three pancakes I got up and called a war council.

Marie P.O.V

At the war council I waited for Percy to come back because he had just left back to the ship to grab something. During this time I decided to catch up with Thalia. "Hey, how has it been?" she looked up and smiled "Well… it's been hard… I really missed you. I was kind of out of it. I quit the hunters and my father turned me into an immortal. Though I had a lot of trouble with this guy that I kind of like but it's hard to explain. Gods I missed you." I smiled and hugged her. "So who is this guy?" I asked. "Tell you later!" she said smiling. Ice walked in with Nick, he was Ice's best friend since they were kids and co-commander of the camp. I nudged Thalia and said "See that kid." I said pointing to Nick "That is your half-brother, Nick." She smiled and walked over to him and they engaged in a friendly chat.

Five minutes later Percy finally walked in and called order. "Today we are here to discuss the matter at hand. We have heard that some titans have created a base nearby and we are here to investigate. Now if the captain of investigation squad, George Sherlot, will step forward." He came up and said a ton of stuff that I zoned out on. Basically from what I could gather half of the investigation, battle, and wisdom squad were to come here and discuss battle plans, gather information on what Gaea is planning, and then destroy the base.

Well this was going to be interesting.

Percy P.O.V

We waited for the squads to arrive then took off for head base. When I got on the ship I sat down next to Zoe towards the back. This ship was one of the nicer ones and they had spread out seats that were very comfortable. I leaned back and sighed as Zoe laid her head on my lap. I have and will always love Zoe. She, for the last one thousand years, had always been there to help me no matter what. I loved her so much and the thought of proposing to her wadded into my mind. You would have thought that by now I would have already asked her but no. I haven't because the last time I planned to do this, even though this was Annabeth, I was hurt. I am still too scared to be rejected. I need to get over this because I know that Zoe would never do that and I love her with all my heart. I am making up my mind now! I am going to ask her to marry me! Now all I need is a ring…

**So sorry for ****making this chapter boring but I had to add in my four new OC's. George Sherlot is mine. Nick and Sora Ice belong to ****Luna Daughter of Zeus****. Finally ****Seth Ebony belongs to ****Shadow-God-Time-Hunt-Ice-Tide****. Please help me and let me get 8 more reviews that way I will have forty reviews. Even if you want to tell me it is awful I don't care I just want an even number. Thanks for reading and I m still taking characters and I need random names for captains and Chaos campers! Thanks! Phrase of the day: "Touch me again and I will break off your finger and shove it down your throat." … See the funny thing is I actually said that to my brother. Well anyway. BYE!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hello my wonderful friends of Fanfiction. Now here is how I think this song should go: All I want for Christmas is REVIEWS! Anyway I can't believe it chapter 10 this is a special day! I have come so far and as I said before all I want for Christmas is reviews, favorites, followers, and all that jazz. So think about that… Anyway on to the VERY special chapter! **

Chapter 10

Zoe P.O.V

On the way back home I saw Percy kind of spaced out. I had laid my head on his lap and he barely noticed. He seemed like he was having some sort of mind battle. His expressions while quite funny were concerning. I saw him have a questioning look which then turned to a look of determination. He smiled down at me with a goofy smile. "What?" I asked with a small smile. "Nothing!" he said quickly… too quickly. "Perseus Jackson… you're not telling me something. I don't like it… spill." In return he just smiled the dang goofy, cute, smile again. "I don't know what you are talking about… and even if I did I wouldn't tell you!" this was his way of telling me he knew something but it was most likely a surprise… for me. I leaned up and kissed him lightly "Are you sure you're not going to tell me?" for a moment I thought that maybe I had gotten it out of him but… no. "Nope, I am not telling you!" I sat up and frowned. "Fine, have it your way!" I huffed. I was peeved. Even though I knew it was stupid to be but I hate when I don't know things!

Percy P.O.V

I felt bad not telling her but I couldn't. This was one thing that no matter how much I loved her couldn't tell her because that would ruin the surprise! Zoe sat there, looking as beautiful as ever, starring out the window. She looked a little mad. I put my arm around her and she didn't push it off. This was a good sign. I pulled her closer and she leaned into me sighing. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked up at me with an amused smile. "Your sister was right… you are dense." She smiled sneakily. "I know something about a incident that happened when you were seventeen." I gulped. How did she know this? The only person who knows is… Marie! That little sneak. She was referring to the time when I got my pants ripped… off by a rather mean hell hound that decided they wanted my pants. Marie was in the cabin when I came in and questioned me about it… I told her. Zoe then said "Have I ever mentioned how much I love your sister. She told me this story and said to use it for black mail one day." She smiled a devilish smile. "Fine I will tell you… just give me two days." Crap I was on a dead line. "Fine!" she huffed.

Marie P.O.V

On the way back Nico and I tried to not be hyper but you can't control that. I had pulled out my bag I kept for times like this. In my bag was a verity of pens, paper, and books. See we tried to hold back the urge to prank people but it didn't happen. See Ice had come back with us and then sat with Pyro. See we wanted to prank them. So we crept up behind them. They were sitting down in their seats talking and laughing. So I got behind Ice and Nico did the same. I counted to three on my fingers then at three we yelled "BOO!" It was funny. They both jumped up. Ice had put up an ice shield and Pyro had done the same with fire. Anticipating this would happened we pushed them together… like a science project. Ice's shield melted and the water from that extinguished Pyro's shield. "Wow, Nico I didn't know that would happen!" we laughed "Yeah it was like awesome."

After getting yelled at by Ice we went back to our seats and nearly fell over in laughter. I ended up falling on top of him then promptly blushing like crazy. That just made him laugh harder and then earn a bruise on his arm.

(2 awkward but funny minutes of laughter later)

A monotone voice came over the speakers "WE WILL BE LANDING IN THE LONDON DIVISION IN THIRTY MINUTES." What? I thought we were going straight back to the main base! "PERCY! WHAT IS GOING ON?" I yelled from my seat in the back. "WE ARE STOPPING TO FUEL UP AND GRAB A FRIEND!" he screamed back. Why you ask neither of us got up to talk to each other is because we are both lazy… so… I mean what are you going to do? I had no idea who this friend was but I had an idea. "So any idea who we are picking up?" Nico asked. "I have an idea but I'm not for sure…" I trailed off thinking about a certain spunky red head.

Ice P.O.V

After yelling at Marie and Nico I sat back down next to Pyro and thought about what happened. I mean when Pyro and I had collided it was weird. For the first time in my life someone was able to MELT my ice shield. It was one of the strongest out there. I was stunned. Looking over at him he had around the same shocked expression. It turned in to an awkward silence. Then the jolly monotone voice announced that we would be landing in London in thirty minutes. I was confused. I then heard (how could I not) the LOUD conversation between Marie and Percy and it made since. We were going to London one of the most… unique divisions. This was going to be fun!

Zoe P.O.V

Marie and Percy were both lazy and had their LOUD conversation instead of getting up like normal people. My ears were ringing. "Must you yell Percy? My ears are ringing!" He then turned a cute shade of pink with embarrassment. "Sorry." He mumbled. "Its ok!" he smiled when I said that. I was happy and content when we landed.

**Thank You and sorry it took so long now for the credits…**

**Pyro belongs to… ****Shadow-God-Time-Hunt-Ice-Tide**

**Ice and Nick belongs to… ****Luna Daughter of Zeus**

**Thank you for submitting! My phrase of the day: "That's what she said!" My friend won't stop saying that… its annoying! Any way I would like at least 2 more reviews please because that way I can have TEN chapters and FIFTY reviews then I WILL PROBLY (as soon as possible) post a celebratory chapter filled with ACTION and awesome crazy people… please review!**

**Also before I forget I want to mention that at the moment I have 9,759 Views… that means the little button that says 1000 Years was clicked 9,759 times OMG! BYE! **


	13. Writers Block

Dear awesome people of Fanfiction,

I have lost interest and am consumed with writers block. So I am sorry but I will not have another chapter up for a while. I am sorry. This was my first story ever and I intend to finish it but I don't really have an ending yet… Anyway I am sorry. I may comeback in a month. I don't know.

Love, Peanutbutterrocks.


	14. Chapter 11

**Hello Fanfiction! I'm back! See I have been putting this off forever so I decided that I would write this. Now I warn you that my writing style has changed for the better! I am going to use paragraphs and less P.O.V changes so it's easier to follow. Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 11**

**Marie P.O.V**

I am so freaking excited! I love the camp in London. When I was kid, before the monsters came, I used to always dream about going places. I wanted to travel and see the world! The number one place I wanted to go was London. Though the reason was that this was the only other city I had ever heard of other than my home town.

My mom never told me about what went on in other places. She never told me bed time stories. The closest thing to a bed time story was when she would talk about my father or tell me about her discoveries she made when she worked in a lab for the government. She never told me where this place was. The only thing I knew was that she stopped after she had me.

She was a scientist for the government working on making stronger war equipment. As a child though these thing were interesting. Though the second the monsters came after me when I was five. All my hopes and dreams flew out of my mind. The only thing I focused on was monsters. My mom called in a favor from a friend of my dad. I later found out that this 'friend' was a kid from the Chaos camp. Remy (the kid from the chaos camp) taught me how to fight. He, for my tenth birthday, gave me a bronze dagger. After my tenth birthday he disappeared. This dagger, little did I know then, had a curse on it. Remy meant for this to be helpful but I was only ten, too young to use it as a benefit. It caused me my crazy anger issues.

The first time this happened I was in the park by a large boulder when a boy from my neighborhood started picking on me. Normally this would have not bothered me but I felt the anger well up in me this time. I remember feeling like I was a boiling pot of water that was over flowing. My vision went red and I felt hot. Then… nothing, I regained my senses later to find the boy taunting me with a large bump on his head and a long cut on his arm.

It was there that I left the dagger under that large boulder. I never went back.

After I got home I told my mom what happened. She gave me a look that I still can't get out of my head. It was one of pure disgust. She told me to pack my bags, we were leaving. We took a plane to Boston and she left my bags in the airport. She said that I didn't need them.

My mom took me to the nearest bus stop and told me to get on. She got on with me but after the bus took a quick break she disappeared. So I stayed on the bus until it arrived at NYC. I was taken in by an orphanage and they raised me till I was eleven and I met Percy and he took me to Camp Half-Blood. He became the older brother I had always wanted. When I found out we were actually related I was ecstatic. He, Nico, and Thalia became my family.

"Marie! Marie! Hey! Hello?" Nico's voice snapped me out of my daze.

"We're here!" he said.

"Oh! Gods, sorry Nico I wasn't paying attention."

"It's ok," he said with an amused smile, "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh… well… life before I met you, Percy, and Thalia."

He smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"It's ok we will always be here for you. Anyways we arrived in London. Let's go."

We exited the plane. As we walked out I looked out at around fifty people. This is one of our smaller camps.

"Hi!" I said with a wave.

"Hey!" said a voice that came from the front of the group.

I instantly recognized the voice; it's a voice that no one can imitate. A girl with bright red hair came to the front, her grass green eyes wide with amazement.

"You guys could have given us a heads up! I would have liked to know you were coming. I haven't seen you guys for two years!" said Rachel.

The red head girl is Rachel. She used to be the Oracle but quit because she was sick of it. They gave her crap so she left a little after it started. Wow… we probably need to hang out with her more.

**Percy P.O.V**

"_You guys could have given us a heads up! I would have liked to know you were coming. I haven't seen you guys for two years!" said Rachel._

I instantly felt bad. We meant to visit more but in recent years the attacks had been increasing and it was hard to do anything other than train and prepare. As you can see I don't have much of a social life.

"Sorry Rache' we meant to visit more but you know how it's been…" I trailed off awkwardly.

"It's ok," she answered, "I understand. It's been hard for everyone… though on a lighter note I heard you brought the whole group."

She made a wide gesture, indicating Nico and Thalia. I don't think she noticed Annabeth in the back and if she did, chose not to acknowledge her.

After giving Nico, Thalia, Marie, and I hugs she led us, and the rest of the squad, too the main structure in the camp. It was a dome-like building made of white marble and other precious metals.

As we neared the building I remembered that the precious metals actually spelled out words. The biggest was **CHAOS **and it was made of special metal that was dark and only Chaos himself could hand out. It was the same type of metal that made up our swords; Dark black swirled with traces of silver, gold, and bronze. The metal could only be handled by Chaos till it was blessed and was specifically made when a star somewhere in the universe dies. The other names where of gods from all mythologies, such as Norse and Egyptian.

"Ok here we are!" said Rachel as we neared the doors.

Her and some other camper pushed open the doors, and there stood Grover- who I hadn't seen for one thousand _and _one years.

**BAMM! This was so hard for me to write but I did it! So I deserve a round of applause. Sorry for taking half a year but I have been busy… and lazy. So again my most sincere apologies! I hope you liked it so… please leave a review below! ;) **


	15. Chapter 12

**Wow apparently I have been missed more than I thought. So I plan to write this one fast but it might take a while because I have a chip fracture in my left ring finger and possibly a messed up tendon so it's really hard to type. But I get out of working out in gym for a week so yippee! Now to the story…**

**Chapter 12**

**Percy P.O.V**

_Her and some other camper pushed open the doors, and there stood Grover- who I hadn't seen for one thousand _and_ one years._

"Grover!" I yelled. I hadn't seen him forever so I had a reason to yell, give me some slack.

"Hey Perce!" he exclaimed. Wow Grover… amazing way with words.

"One thousand _and_ one years- no contact at all- and all I get is a 'hey Perce'!"

"It's not like that happened on purpose I have been very busy trying to help nature. I tried to contact you by using Iris Messaging but Iris, the air head, said that you were no were to be found and under 'a higher beings' protection. So I finally found this 'higher being' and found that you were the leader of Chaos's army- three years ago. I went and told Iris and she said it was not her 'priority or responsibility'. I finally got Felicity's help- Gods bless her- and got a hold of Rachel. I just got here…

Oh. Wow I'm a jerk.

"Sorry buddy I have been so worried. You just disappeared… you left before you got to meet Marie."

"Who is Marie?" Grover questioned.

"That would be me." Marie said as she stepped out from the crowd, her blond hair being blown by the wind. It made her, in a way, look regal and serious. It was kind of scary.

"This is my sister… we are not children of Poseidon, truly we and the son and daughter of _Pontus."_

_"Oh cool… nice to meet you." Grover said with a smile._

_"You too." She responded with a smile._

_After that rather awkward exchange we all moved into the building. _

_"This is where most of our war meetings go on," Rachel explained, "I believe you are here for a reason."_

_"Yes we are," I announced, "we are not just here to pick up Rachel, and now I guess Grover. We are here for war council. We all know the war with the titans and giants is approaching fast. Their numbers are growing but so are ours. We need a plan of action to take down the giants then we can deal with the titans."_

_"Yes," Marie said hesitantly, "and I think I have an idea."_

_Afterwards we all sat down at the table the London camp liked to call "The Big Table" very original guys. Though true to its name it is a big table, but I think the GIANT table would have been a better name. _

_I voiced these thoughts earlier and Zoe told me to just shut up and sit down. I love Zoe._

_"Settle down!" I yelled over the voices of the captains._

_"Ok," Marie started after getting my queue, "this is the deal. We need to take down giants first! So we must find their headquarters. Bren!"_

_Captain of Knowledge, Bren, ran up to Marie. She had an almost scared look on her face. I would too, who knows what crazy scheme Marie came up with._

_"So this is Bren," Marie introduced, "she is our captain of knowledge. She and everyone on her team will be researching the lair of the Giants and, with the help of the Hermes campers at camp Half-Blood; they will gather spies to round up information. Clear?"_

_"Crystal." Bren responded with a determined look._

_"Ok well you get to it Bren, take… hmmm, take…. Rachel! Rachel will go with you on this expedition and will assist. Is that ok Rachel?"_

_"Sounds great!" Rachel said with a smile. _

_"Now for the Titans, we know they are obviously more cunning than the Giants. So they will be harder to fight. We will need to have the Gods on our side. Of course not just the Greeks though we need the Egyptian Gods also in our battle against the titans. They don't have to necessarily help us they just need to be on our side. So I'm going to the job of rounding up all the magicians in all the Chaos camps and spreading the news about the upcoming war to four people. Grover I want you to cover all the camps in North and South America. Ice and Pyro you two will be covering all of Asia and Africa, split it up or work together what ever gets it done. Finally I need Alisha, captain of wind and ice, to go to our last two camps, in Antarctica. Okay everyone get to work!"_

_Marie took a deep breath and sat down. I walked over to her, she looked exhausted. _

_"Hey, Marie we're heading back to the main camp, are you okay?" I asked._

_"I'm fine, just tired… and missing my bed back at HQ, but enough about me are you ever going to ask Zoe to marry you?"_

_"Well… I am actually, but I need a ring."_

_"I'm sure Chaos will have an idea."_

_"Yeah… well come on. Let's head back."_

_We all got back into the ship and took off. I was so tired that I fell asleep the second I sat down._

_**Sorry guys that's all for now! VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**_

_**Ok so we all know that the war is coming up. I promise not to kill off Percy, Zoe, Marie, or Nico because I need them for the sequel I plan on doing. So I NEED to know which characters you guys want me to kill off- choose one. If you just write one name in the comment box below I will know what you mean. **_

_**Now also I want to know if you want one person that you think will just **__**have**__** to stay alive write this…**_

_**I want **__(your choice) __**to stay alive**__._

_**That's all you have to do. **_

_**ALSO I ONLY PLAN TO DO TWO MORE CHAPTERS AND AN EPILOGE. THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL!**_

_**Anyways 10 reviews and I will update by the end of the week (only that long because of finals). BYE!**_


	16. Chapter 13

**Wow I'm so sorry I thought my summer would be relaxing… I have a lot to do this summer so…sorry.**

Chapter 13

Percy P.O.V

I love you Zoe! No that's too generic… oh gods what am I going to do?

I have sat in my cabin back in Camp Chaos for an hour trying to find the words to use when I propose to her.

Suddenly the door burst open, I snapped my head back to see who it was. It's Zoe… oh gods.

"Perseus Jackson I have had it! What is it you were going to tell me?"

"Well I wanted to do this at a better place," I said as I removed the velvet box from behind my back, "Zoe I have loved you for a thousand years and I have needed you for that long. You were always there for me even if when we first met you wanted to kill me." She laughed at that.

"You have the power to break and mend my heart and I hope you know that I will always love you. A thousand years is just a number but I believe it means that no matter what I will always love you."

I then went down on one knee, opened the velvet box, and asked "Will you marry me?"

She smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen and nodded her head up and down.

"Yes."

Marie P.O.V

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

I look out at the valley were the noise is coming from. There stands one of the ugliest giants I have ever seen. He was at least thirty feet tall, with reptilian legs similar to a Komodo dragon. From the waist upwards he had green-blue armor. He also wore a breastplate shaped with faces of monsters. He had a human face with wild green hair that had basilisks hanging down from it. So all and all pretty ugly.

I ran towards the valley all while yelling "Captains that are here half of you grab your groups and come with me! The other half get your groups and go tell the people from the other camps and camp Half-Blood. Go, go, and go!"

The chaos of Camp Chaos then started. Two minutes later I had half of the camp behind me. To be part of the main Chaos Camp you either had to have done something spectacular before camp or had to have moved up ranks to becoming head of your camp and then on to Camp Chaos. So luckily I had the best of the best behind me.

As we approached the giant I noticed that there was more than one giant. All twelve of them… at least we would get this done faster.

"All right this is how it's going to go," I yelled as I could see the other half along with Percy and Zoe coming towards us, "Two captains to each giant! Zoe you will work with the strategy group since Knowledge is still at Camp Half-Blood! After you have defeated you giant help others! Percy you take Zeus's giant, I got Mr. Ugly!"

Percy gave me a thumbs up, telling me that he had heard me. From the corner of my eye I saw Percy and Zoe share a kiss. I then figured out that I didn't know where Nico is. I looked behind me and saw Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth standing there awkwardly.

"Oh… right," I stated, "Nico you come with me, Thalia go with Percy, and Annabeth… go with Zoe and the strategy squad."

They all nodded their heads and Nico came to stand next to me. I didn't have to worry since I had the strength of a God and could not die but I still worried about the rest of our camp. I soon noticed that Annabeth was walking towards me. I turned to Nico and told him to go check on Percy.

"Hey…," Annabeth said awkwardly, "I just want to tell you that… I'm sorry. I have been absolutely awful to you and I didn't deserve my goddess hood so… I gave it back. I'm so, so sorry for everything and-"

I cut her off, "Annabeth… giving that up shows me how truly sorry you are. I forgive you and… thank you for apologizing."

Me being the person I am, I leaned forward and hugged her. I pulled back and saw her smiling.

"Ready for battle?"

"I was born ready!" she replied. We smiled and laughed.

I now understand what she was like before the battle in New York. I see why my brother fell in love with her. She was pretty and when she laughed her whole face lit up. I'm glad we are friends now.

I looked around and saw everyone staring at us. I turned and smiled; by just that look people understood that she was good. I saw Percy and Zoe smiling as Annabeth apologized to both of them. She is not the best person but truly she went through a lot when she was younger. I think Luke's death is what made her go a little crazy. I respect that because I probably would have been worse if Percy or Nico died.

"Alright people," I yelled, "Let's do this!"

We charged our swords out; Nico and I ran towards

Polybotes. A light tint of red went over my vision and I suddenly felt extremely mad at this giant- and here I thought I had mastered my anger issues. The demon inside me started running for the giant- I needed to kill this monster.

I pulled out my double swords and stabbed the left one into the Giants leg. I then stabbed the right one in and pulled myself up. Then I took out the left sword and stabbed him again pulling myself up slowly but surely. One I reached the top of his leg I continued climbing him but instead used his back to avoid his arms. Nico was distracting him by stabbing him in the foot and then ran around the back, stabbing him in the heel.

I reached his head and took out the poison that out knowledge squad had made long ago. This poison is the only thing that can truly kill him. I ran on to his face and stabbed him in the eye. He screamed out in pain giving me just enough time to slip in the poison, he slowly started crumbling into grey dust.

I jumped off his head just in time but unfortunately I landed on top of Nico.

"Sorry!"

"S'okay." He slurred.

I helped him up and looked out at the valley. All the other battles were already over and I couldn't believe we finished up so quickly!

Someone tapped me on the shoulder- it was Percy.

"Hey Marie…"

"Perce… what's wrong… what happened?"

"Its Annabeth… she-"

**All right people that's it for today! Now it's your choice if you want Annabeth to die! Leave me a review! **

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE**

**Ok so I am having a competition! I need a new summery… 385 letters please so it will fit. If you when I will dedicate the epilogue to you! That means your username at the top with a huge thanks for me! Thanks if you actually read this!**

**Have an AMAZING day!**


End file.
